pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble on Tangelo
'''Trouble on Tangelo '''is the third episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill riding in a motorboat controlled by Scott, and rapidly approaching an island with extreme speeds. Jill: SCOTT, STOP!! Scott: I'M TRYING! Jill: UGG, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU DRIVE! Bulbasaur: Bulbaa! Bulbasaur ducks behind Jill, and Eevee is just barely hanging onto the boat, with her hair flowing back. Scott: AAAAHHH The boat begins bouncing up and down, as it soars across the waves. JILL: STOP THE DANG BOAT!! Scott: I AM TRYING, I'M TRYING!! GOSH, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS! Scott keeps pulling the steering wheel sideways, up, and down, trying to get some result, but nothing happens. Scott: WASN'T THERE AN INSTRUCTION MANUAL OR SOMETHING!? Jill: Yeah, but you KICKED IT INTO THE OCEAN! Scott: I didn't think it would be useful! Jill: OF COURSE IT WOULD BE! The boat speeds forward, and stikes against the sandy dock, and the boat crashes with a large thud, and a large group of Krabby begin fleeing away. Jill and Scott are ejected from the boat, and they both land in the warm, yellow sand. Scott: Ungh... Scott pushes himself out of the sand, and looks up at Bulbasaur, who's head is stuck in the sand. Jill: AH, WHERE'S MY CAMERA!? Jill begins running around, looking for her camera, as Scott walks over to Bulbasaur and yanks him out of the sand. Scott: Up ya go! Jill: OH THANK ARCEUS, HERE IT IS! Jill picks up her camera, which is burried in the ground a couple feet away. Jill: YES, THE PICTURES ARE STILL ON IT! Scott gets up, and he sees Eevee nearby, shivering, and walking towards him. Scott: That was..... so... FUN!! Scott picks up Eevee, Jill stares at Scott as if he was insane. Jill: How was that possibly fun!? Scott: Jill, seriously you are so- Man: ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!? Jill and Scott both look over, and see a muscular sun-tanned man running down a large hill nearby, creating large clouds of dust by his feet. Bulbasaur: Bulba? The man runs right over to them, panting. Man: WOOH! What a run! Are you guys okay, I saw that crash from the top over there. Are your Pokemon injured? Scott: We're fine. My Pokemon are a little shaken up though. The man examines Eevee and Bulbasaur for any injuries. Man: I see. You should come with me. The Pokemon Center is nearby! Jill: Okay! The man begins walking, with Scott and Jill following. After a couple minutes pass, they approach a large log cabin. Scott: Whoa, these PokeCenters look different then the ones back at home! Man: Oh, you're not from the Orange Islands I take it! Scott: Nope, just arrived today! Man: Oh, that's cool! The man opens the foor for them, and they walk towards the counter. A young boy with a Jolteon on his lap sit on a polka-dot couch, next to a girl with Ditto in her arms. A sun-tanned Nurse Joy stands, with a large Wigglytuff standing next to her both stand by the counter, looking at the man and smiling. Man: Eya, honey, we got some tourists who need a check up on their Pokemon! Nurse Joy: Sure thing! The man gently takes Bulbasaur and Eevee from Scott, and hands them to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: What happend to them? Scott: We were just in a little boat incident and we kinda crashed. Nurse Joy: I see. Nurse Joy takes out a stethoscope, and puts it against both of the Pokemon's chests. Nurse Joy: No increase or decrease in the heartbeat. Nurse Joy stands up, and smiles at Scott. Nurse Joy: Nothing appears to be wrong with either of these Pokemon. Scott: I knew it! Scott takes Eevee and Bulbasaur back from Nurse Joy, and Wigglytuff looks at Scott with a smile. Scott: A Wigglytuff, right? Scott takes out his Pokedex, and points it in front of the Pokemon. Pokedex: Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon. Wigglytuff has extremely fine fur, it often gentles anyone who feels it. Scott looks down at his Pokedex, then begins petting Wigglytuff, who starts giggling. Scott: OH MY ARCEUS, THIS IS SO SOFT! Scott begins rubbing his face against Wigglytuff. Jill: So the Nurse Joy's here have a Wigglytuff? The ones back in Kanto mainland have Chansey. Nurse Joy: No, most of the Nurse Joys around the Orange Islands have Chansey, but I have a WIgglytuff instead! My beloved Hendrick caught it for me! Nurse Joy gives the Man a big hug. Nurse Joy: It was an anniversary gift. Jill: You two are married? Hendrick: We sure are! I remember when I met Delilah... It was a sunset at the beach, right where you guys crashed. The pink sunlight was shining right on her equally as pink hair, it was gorgeous. I walked up to her and- Scott: Ew ew ew grosss! I don't need to hear this!! Jill rolls her eyes and looks back at Nurse Joy, who looks at Scott. Nurse Joy: You're new here, aren't you!? Hendrick: Yep, they're tourists! Scott moves away from Wigglytuff, but his Pokemon continue rubbing themselves on Wigglytuff. Scott: Yeah, i'm gonna participate in the Orange League! Nurse Joy: Ooooh, exciting! Got any badges yet? Scott: No, not yet. Nurse Joy: Well heres a tip of advice, the challenges in Mikan Gym are a Water Gun accuracy test, and a surfing race. Scott: Hmmm.... I'd better use Octillery for the accuracy test, since Squirtle has terrible accuracy. But for the surfing... I don't know. Jill: Well, I don't know how we're going to get to Mikan Island since YOU crashed the boat. Jill glares at Scott. Scott: Don't blame it on me! Jill puts her hand on her forehead and exhales a lot of air, and then begins speaking to herself in a calm voice. Nurse Joy: Yeah, if you can beat the challenges, afterwards you battle the Gym Leaders. Scott: That's gonna be no problem! Mwahahahaha! I beat the Kanto Gym Leaders, I can beat the Orange League!!! Nurse Joy: Well, I dunno, the Orange League is really tough! Scott: That's what they're all saying, but they've never seen me in action! Hendrick: Oh, well you can certainly show us how good you are. Why not battle me? Scott: Oh would you!? Hendrick: Of course, i'm always looking for a good battle. Haven't had one in days since nobody comes here anymore. Scott: Well let's do it then! Nurse Joy: Oooh this is going to be exciting!! Hendrick: Outside if you don't mind. The missus just mopped. Hendrick winks at Nurse Joy, and opens the door as Scott runs out. Scott: AW YEAH LETS DO THIS Scott begins jumping up and down energetically. Hendrick: Is a Three-on-Three battle all right with you? Scott: Yep, whatever works! Hendrick: You can select first. Scott: Why don't you select first!? Jill: Seriously Scott just choose your Pokemon. Scott: Fiiine. GOOO SQUIRTLE! Scott takes a Pokeball out of his pocket, and tosses it into the air. With a bright red light, Squirtle pops out. Squirtle: SQUIRRRRR TULL! Scott: Ready to battle? Squirtle nods and gives a smile of determination at Hendrick. Hendrick: Sandslash! Hendrick flicks his hand into the air and a Sandslash flies out, swinging its claws around. Sandslash: SLAAAASH! Squirtle: ....Squirrrr!!! Squirtle begins running away from the Pokemon. Scott: SQUIRTLE, GET BACK HERE! Scott chases after the Pokemon, who begins crying. Scott: DUDE, YOU HAVE THE TYPE ADVANTAGE!!!!!! COME BACK!!! UGGH, NEVERMIND! Scott points a Pokeball at Squirtle, and it returns to its ball. Scott: Uh... Sorry, you wouldn't mind if I switched Pokemon... Hendrick: Of course not. But that Squirtle counts as one of your three Pokemon. Scott: WHAT!? NO FAIR!!! Hendrick: Just kidding! Nurse Joy giggles and covers her mouth with her hand. Scott: Hahaha very funny. Scott reaches into his pocket again, and grabs a ball. Scott: Okay, I haven't used you in battle yet, it's the perfect chance! Scott tosses up a Pokeball, and Growlithe emerges with a bright light. Growlithe: Groowwww... Growlithe? Growlithe curiously looks around. Scott: Okay Growlithe, this is our first time battling so we gotta make a good impression! Growlithe: Row? Hendrick: Sandslash, use Sand Attack!! Sandslash: SLAAA! Sandslash twists its body around, and begins kicking dirt all over Growlithe's face. Growlithe: GROW! Growlithe begins running around and screaming, trying to get the dirt of off its face. Hendrick: SLASH! Sandslash begins running towards Growlithe, and begins slashing it with its claws. Growlithe: GROWLITHE! Sandslash steps forward each time, pushing Growlithe backwards as it slices. Hendrick: Sandslash, that's enough. Sandslash continues slashing the Pokemon, who whimpers after each slice. Hendrick: I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!! Sandslash: SLAAAA!!! Growlithe: GROWWW!!! Growlithe quickly backs away from Sandslash, growling. Scott: That's it!! Growlithe, return!! Scott points his Pokeball at Growlithe, but Growlithe quickly jumps out of the way from the small red beam. Growlithe: LITHE!! Growlithe snorts, and several embers fly out of its nose. It then begins charging towards Sandslash. Flames form around its body, turning a bright red, as it crashes into the Pokemon, launching it backwards, and passing out instantly as it skids across the ground. Scott: WOAH, GROWLITHE!? Bulbasaur: BULAH!? Growlithe begins breathing steadily, as Nurse Joy and Hendrick run over to Sandslash. Growlithe: Grow...lithe... The flames around Growlithe vanish, and it passes out. Scott: Growlithe?? Scott runs over to Growlithe, and picks him up. Nurse Joy: Scott, bring him inside, quickly! Growlithe begins shaking, as Scott frantically runs into the Pokecenter... Category:Episodes